We are One of Them
by MeganAgent13
Summary: Megan, Alex, and Jocelyn always were fans of POM. They never thought they would become apart of it. Furthermore, they each have a secret that they don't even know. Romance, adventure, mutants, sharks, eels, and clones! Confused? Read and review to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The transformation

It was a Tuesday, and a sunny Tuesday at that. Megan, Alex, and Jocelyn were running away from the orphanage they lived at for 10 years. They were best friends since they met at the orphanage when they were 3 years old, and didn't want to be separated. "I'm telling you, we're going to be free." Megan said, running. "How can you be so sure, they might find us." Alex said. He was never so sure of anything, and always looked at possibilities of downfall. "Alex is right, Megan. We have to be careful. This isn't a Penguins of Madagascar story." Jocelyn said. "I know. But I'm not going to leave my two best friends for some fake parents." Megan said. Megan stopped running and stopped the others. She and her friends almost ran into a wall. The wall of the central park zoo.

"Aha! I have a plan." Megan said, smiling. Alex and Jocelyn looked at each other. "Oh no. We are not going to climb it." Alex said. "Well it's either climb or go back to the orphanage." Jocelyn said. "Thank you. I couldn't have said that any better." Megan said. They started to climb one after another. Finally they were on the other side. "Now, let's take a break and look around. I'm sure the orphanage people won't expect us in here." Megan said. "That's why we call her the brainy one." Jocelyn said. She followed Megan over to the penguin pen. "Hey, maybe these guys are the penguins you like so much." Jocelyn joked. "No, can't be. There are only three. There should be a really tall one. Kowalski." Megan said. For a second one of the penguins looked like he knew what she was talking about. Alex walked over. "Why are so interested in penguins? The lemurs are dancing! That is more exciting than three penguins just standing around." Suddenly a blue light came out of the fish bowl. Then a series of lasers came out. "Watch out!" Megan yelled. Too late. They all got hit with lasers. They were blown back. "Ouch, my cranium!" Megan yelled. "Your what?" Alex said. "My brain." Megan said.

She touched her head. It hurt like heck! But, it wasn't like her normal head. It had black and white feathers on it! Her hand wasn't normal either. It was a flipper! "Oh my god! I'm a penguin!" was all she could say. "Well, I'm a lemur!" Alex said. "And I'm an otter!" Jocelyn said. Alex was a ring tail lemur with green eyes. Jocelyn was a sandy blond otter. "What the (inappropriate word) is going on here?" Alex said. "I am not sure. But I may be able to create a theory." Megan said. "Oh no, here comes the paranoia." Alex said. "It is clear that the evil Dr. Blowhole did this! He has demoted Alex's primate status and transformed him into a lemur. Jocelyn, with her favor of otters and a fourth Asian on her mother's side, changed differently. A chemical reaction in the brain triggered a different DNA change. And I changed into a penguin because I am a huge fan of Penguins of Madagascar, which triggered a large chemical reaction." Megan said. "Um, Megan? You know those penguins I joked about but you said they couldn't be THE penguins because they are only three?" Jocelyn said. "Yeah, what about them?" Megan asked. "There are four penguins now, and they are right behind you." Jocelyn said. Megan turned around. "Oh my god. It's them." The leader of them spoke up. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He said. "Well, if you must know, Skipper, I-" "How do you know my name?" He asked. Megan, looking like this was a pop quiz she knew by heart, said, "I know all your names. The tall one on the left is Kowalski, the short one on the right is Private, and the one with the tuft of hair that sticks up is…..wait, where did Rico go?" Megan, Alex, and Jocelyn were knocked out cold.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Reality

Chapter 2: Back to Reality...

Megan POV

I woke up with a huge amount of adrenaline in my system. I accidentally hit my head on the ceiling, and the pain was excrusiating. "By the love of the force that hurt!" I screamed. Tears came to my eyes. My head throbbed. I clenched my head in pain and started a breathing technique that helped stop pain. I did that until the pain went away. I rubbed my fingers through my sandy-brown hair. I immediately realised something was wrong. Hair? Fingers? The last thing I remembered was being a penguin! I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my loft bed, safe and sound in my POM pajamas. I climbed down and ran to my mirror. I was human again! I quickly concluded that it was all just a dream. My stepmom, Sharon, ran into the room. She was panting like crazy. "Yo, Sharon, where's the fire?" I said jokingly.

"What was that loud bump? Did you have a nightmare?" she asked. I was quite amused by her actually thinking I ever had nightmares. I'm the leader of the Aqua Alliance! I never get scared! (In case you're wondering what the Aqua Alliance is, it's a group Alex, Jocelyn, and I have. We're aquatic superheroes.)

"It was more like a wonderful dream." I said. I still wasn't 100% sure if it was a dream or not (I'm like 60% sure it wasn't) but until I figured that out I'd be better to lay low. After she left I decided to call my BFFs. First I called Jocelyn. She was the first person I was going to talk to about this. "Hey, Joc, you will not believe what kind of dream I had last night. You, me, and Alex were turned into-"

"Animals? Don't tell me you had that dream, too." she interrupted. I was extremely shocked. She had the exact same dream! I was silent for a while.

"You had that dream? Maybe it wasn't the same as mine." I said.

"Not if it was about us escaping from orphin police, being turned into animals, and meeting the penguins. And if in your dream you used the word "Cranium" then it's the same dream." she said. I gasped. This couldn't have been more than a weird coincidence. I decided it was time for an Aqua Alliance meeting.

"Star, call Hammerhead, tell him to meet us in my basement ASAP. Tell him this is a Code Blue alert! Got it?" I said panicked. The only time we used our code names was when we needed to meet right away.

"Got it Shark Girl! Right away!" She said before she hung up. This was DEFINATELY a Code Blue alert. I got into my super awesome super hero costume, which is a blue liotard and a mask. I placed the blue-gray shark diver mask and ran to the basement. Hammerhead was in his gray suit and Star was in her yellow suit. They were waiting. "Ok, so Hammerhead did you have the same dream as us?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yep. So what are we gonna do O Fearless Leader?" Hammerhead asked me. I though for a while. This was gonna be a hard problemo. We were weirded out a lot, so we had a hard time deciding what to do. That's when I got it. I quickly drew a picture of us on the white board with a think cloud over it. I then drew the penguins inside it.

"Ok, so according to my calculations, we each shared the same dream about the penguins. According to the theory of subconcial thoughts belonging only to the person who thinks them, that shouldn't have happened. It breaks all known laws of the universe. It is completely impossible to share a dream that is dreamt by a person. And by that I mean you should have not been dreaming my dream with me." I explained.

"Ok, so..." Hammerhead said, queing me to explain the rest.

"So, what if I hadn't orriginally dreamt the dream? What if it was transmitted into our brains by someone who wanted to tell us something? Something that linked to us meeting the penguins and being turned into animals?" I said, smiling. Hammerhead and Star got the jist.

"So you mean that maybe if we dream again, we could recieve more of the message!" I said, proudly outdoing myself. They both looked confused.

"How are we gonna do that, Shark Girl?" Star asked? I smiled my genius smile and raised an eyebrow saying "What do ya think?" They both had the 'Oh No, Not Another Invention!' look. I pulled a lever behind me. Three platforms with pillows on them appeared. By those platforms were metal helmets with blue and red wires and a long black wire connecting to all of them. The wire led to a panel with a record button on it and a screen.

"Behold, the dream recorder! When we fall asleep, this device will enable us to remember that we're in a dream. We will then find a way to communicate with the being sending us the message. It will be recorded on video." I said proudly. They were unsure that this was safe.

"Are you sure this thing will work?" Star asked. I gave them both twenty bucks. They quickly put the helmets on and laid down on the platforms. I placed my helmet on my head and layed down. I grabbed Star's hand and Hammerhead grabbed mine.

"Ready?" I asked them. They closed theor eyes. "Ready." They both said. I closed my eyes and pressed the button that said, 'Time to Dream'. Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Interrogation

Megan, Alex, and Jocelyn woke up to a blinding spotlight, animals once again. Jocelyn tried to stand up, but fell backward. Their hands and feet were bound with surprizingly strong ropes. Well, Megan was bound around her upper torso, since she would slip out of the ropes if she were tied by her flippers. Megan tried to speak, but her beak was tied shut. Jocelyn and Alex had duct tape on their mouths. Megan started to worry about what the penguins were going to do to them. First, they had to get out of the rope. Megan pondered on how they were going to do that. She then got an idea. She scooted toward Alex. She turned so that they were back to back. Megan quickly undid the ropes around Alex, then Alex undid his legs and untied Megan. They both helped untie Jocelyn. Jocelyn ripped the duct tape off her mouth, and held back her screams of pain. Megan slid the rope off her mouth. Then Jocelyn quickly ripped the tape off of Alex's mouth. He covered his mouth and screamed in pain.

"Why did you do that!" he yelled. Jocelyn smiled.

"Cuz I wanted to." Jocelyn said. Alex gave have her a mean stare. Jocelyn gave him a challenging look. They started to push each other. Megan slapped them both. They stood completely still and looked at Megan.

"Would you two shut up?" Megan said in a loud whisper. "We are in a dire situation here!"

"Exactly how dire?" Alex and Jocelyn asked together. Megan stared them straight in the face.

"Dire enough to have to contact us, the Aqua Alliance. Now we need to get out of here now." Megan said plainly. They nodded. Megan gave them the signal to split up in different directions. They went different ways out of the spotlight.

Megan found her way to a wall and felt her way forward. She went forward a little bit, but was suddenly grabbed by two silhouetted figures. One was very tall and the other had a mohawk. They grabbed her arms and tried to drag her down to the floor. She elbowed the mohawked figure hard, but the other figure managed to pin her to the wall. She tried to move, but her captor had too hard a grip. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Your fighting skills are respectable, though they are no match for a trained strategic." She froze when she heard his voice. She recognized that it was the penguin, Kowalski. He grabbed her by the arm, a little harder than she'd prefer, and took her back to the center of the room. She didn't resist this time, and felt a little sorry for the penguin she elbowed. She saw Alex and Jocelyn there, restrained by Private and Skipper. Skipper walked up to Megan and stared at her angrily.

"You're the leader of this group here. So you're going to tell us why you're here. And don't try escaping, because we'll catch you again and bring you back." he said. Megan flinched a tad, but Kowalski grabbed her by the shoulders and held her still. Megan couldn't reveal their real mission. So she thought up a story.

"Well, it's a long story. Alex, Jocelyn, and I are here because we're big fans of you guys. It's how we learned fighting as kids. We came to the zoo because we were running from orphanage police. Then a big blue ray zapped us into animals, you guys knocked us out, and you guys know the rest." Megan said. At least most of it was true. The story seemed to convince Skipper. Jocelyn and Alex nodded in agreement.

"So, you guys aren't spies?" Skipper asked. Megan nodded. Skipper signaled for the penguins to release the three newbies. Skipper and Megan shook hands, no longer hostile of each other. The other lights turned on, revealing that they were in the penguin HQ. Megan turned to see Rico on the floor in pain. She figured that she elbowed him too hard.

"Sorry Rico." Megan said. He waved an ok at Megan. Megan turned back to the others. Skipper brought out a book. He flipped through the pages and came to a page entitled "Newbie Protocal". He read it a bit, then closed the book.

"Well, it says here that since you are newbies we need to give you a tour through the zoo and show you two to your habitats." Skipper said as he pionted to Alex and Jocelyn. "Private, you take the lemur and otter to their habitats. Kowalski, you take green eyes here on a tour of the zoo. If she's going to be one of us, then she needs to know her way around." Private led Alex and Jocelyn to the ladder and they left. Kowalski led Megan through the other door. The door closed behind them with a hissing sound, then a locking sound. Megan looked confused.

"An air lock? Why do you guys need an air lock?" Megan asked. Then she figured it out when water started coming in from the other door.

"You can swim, can't you?" Kowalski asked. Megan wan't sure how to answer. She could swim when she was a human, but as a penguin...she wasn't sure if she could. "I'm not sure. But it's a good day to find out." Megan said bravely. The water rushed in faster. The door swung open and water poured in. Megan dove underwater and swam outside. Unfortunately, she had no idea that the door was thirteen feet underwater. The change in pressure was extreme! She started to head towards the surface, her lungs screaming for more air. She lost conciousness right before feeling a flipper grab her by the arm and pull her to the surface.

Megan sat up fast when she regained conciousness. Her head hit Kowalski's. He clenched his head in pain. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. What the heck happened?" Megan exclaimed as she sat up, more slowly this time. "You almost drowned. I saved you, gave you CPR, and now I may have a mild concussion." Kowalski said as he rubbed his head. Megan was surprized that she almost drowned, let alone couldn't swim. "I seriously don't think you have a concussion." Megan said, smiling. "Are you sure?" Kowalski asked. Megan examined his eyes and the bump on his head, then chuckled lightly. "You're fine. But man, I didn't know that I had hit you that hard!" she said. "How come you didn't feel that?" Kowalski asked, confused.

"Well, where I used to live as a human, I hit my head every time I got out of bed. It was a loft bed, so the ceiling wasn't very far away." Megan explained. "After a while I just got used to it." Then she stared at the water and smiled. "I guess this means I can't swim." she said dryly. Kowalski laid his flipper on hers. She looked up at him, then smiled slightly. "I could teach you how to swim, if you'd like." Kowalski said. Megan's smile got wider. "Yes, I'd like that very much." she said. Kowalski smiled and hugged Megan. "Then it's a date." he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The new roomie and the Whipping boy

Meanwhile...

Private was walking Jocelyn and Alex to thier habitats. Jocelyn stopped suddenly and clenched her heart.

"I don't feel right." Jocelyn said as she started to stumble. Alex and Private kept her from falling over.

"What's wrong?" Alex and Private asked at the same time. Jocelyn started breathing weird and lifted a hand to her head, clenching her bright blond fur. Her brown eyes started blinking fast.

"My BFF senses are tingling. Megan's in trouble." Jocelyn said, panting. Alex received a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong with Megan?" Alex said rapidly. Private just stared, feeling very confused and helpless. Jocelyn started to panick and breathe heavily. She grabbed onto a fence bar and grabbed her throat.

"I feel like I'm drowning. Air! I need air!" Jocelyn said as she started panting for breath. Alex grabbed a bucket of water and splashed Jocelyn. She slapped him. "I said air not water! Can't you tell the difference!" She screamed. Alex's green eyes started to water up from the stinging.

"I was trying to help! don't get all crabby!" He yelled. Private ran around frantically screaming, "Help, somebody please help us!" Just then, as Megan was passed out in the penguin habitat, Jocelyn passed out. Alex prevented Jocelyn from smacking her head on the concrete floor. He started panicking.

"Oh my god! Oh My god! Jocelyn wake up! Oh god!" he yelled as he slapped her face to try and wake her up. Then, when Megan woke up in the penguin habitat, Jocelyn woke up and smacked her head against Alex's.

"What just happened?" Jocelyn asked.

"I don't know. But thank God that's over!" Alex said. After they all calmed down, Jocelyn leaped into the otter habitat and Alex into the lemur habitat.

Jocelyn walked sheepishly into the otter habitat. She was by the door when she heard a voice that sounded a lot like Kim Possible. "Hey, what's up?" Jocelyn practically jumped, turned around, and met the face of a brownotter with brown yes and a white patch on her foot. "Uh, Hi. I'm Marlene." she said. She reached out her hand and shook Jocelyn's. Jocelyn regained her cool.

"Hi, I'm Jocelyn. I'm new here." she said.

"Cool, I get a new roomate! You're not a spy, are you?" Marlene asked. Jocelyn rolled her eyes.

"First Skipper, now you? Why is my life so weird?" Jocelyn said sarcastically. Marlene just shrugged and proceeded to show Jocelyn around.

At the lemur habitat...

Alex walked into the lemur habitat and looked around. He saw a bouncy house, a few lounge chairs, a smoothie bar, and a boom box. Then he saw a tall chair in the center of the habitat. It had wide palm leaves on the back of the chair and a rug under it. Alex smiled widely and walked over to the chair. He was about to sit on it when he heard a loud voice yell, "How dare you sit in da the thrown of da king!" Alex practically jumped and turned around to see an outraged ring tail lemur with yellow eyes wearing a leafy crown. Next to him was a little brown mouse lemur and an aye aye. They all had their arms crossed with angry expressions on their faces. Alex smiled nervously.

"Uh, hey dude. I'm Alex. I'm kinda new." he said. The tall ring tail pointed at him and said, "You are da new whipping boy."

"I'm what?" Alex asked annoyed.

"Whenever King Julian does something wrong, you get whipped." the aye aye explained. Alex stood there with a open mouth.

"That is completely unfair!" Alex screamed. Alex was then whipped on the shoulder. He shut up immediately. "I am not going to like it here." Alex mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Project Sharkscream

After the tour and evaluations Megan, Alex, and Jocelyn went to the souvenier shop to talk about their real mission at hand. Megan made sure the coast was clear before she decided to talk. "Ok, first things first. We need to figure out what we are going to do about this cross dimensional transportation." she said. Alex and Jocelyn looked at each other, then at Megan.

"Um, could you dumb that down a bit." Alex asked. Megan slapped her forehead. Then she took out a little box with three buttons on it. She pressed the buttons in a sequence. It showed a screen with them in human form sleeping in the Aqua HQ. She showed it to the them.

Megan explained, "We are in another world. We need to figure out which world is the real world. Now, we talked about this before. We must find out who sent us that message and communicate with them. But we can't stay in either world for more than two hours at a time. So, with this device, we will be able to switch between dimensions at will. Observe." She pressed the three buttons together. They passed out and woke up in the Aqua HQ. Megan pressed the button again. They passed out again and woke up in the souvenier shop. Jocelyn stumbled a bit and fell over. Megan helped her up.

Alex tapped Megan on the back and said, "But wait. What happens if we stay in a dimension for more than two hours?" Megan's face got a worried look. She turned the cube over and over.

"If we stay in a world for more than two hours, like here, then our millecular structure will become permanently like this and we would stay animals forever. We also wouldn't be able to return to the other world." She said plainly. Everything got silent. Megan smiled and spoke up again, "But that won't happen as long as we switch between worlds before the two hour limit is up." Just then, the box shorted out and the screen went black and white. Megan got extriemly worried. "No. NO! Oh no! No! This can't happen! Not now! Oh God! No!" She started to push the buttons frantically. It shocked her, which caused her to drop it. Alex and Jocelyn looked horrified.

"What happens if the only thing that can transport us is destroyed?" Jocelyn asked. Megan just said plainly, "We can't go back. The two hour limit won't matter. It'll now be impossible to return to the other world." The three looked at each other, and a light blue glow washed over them. "It's now permanent." Megan said softly. A tear fell from her eye. The thought of never becoming The Aqua Alliance was too great to bare. She would never see what would become of her secret project. Then a spark came from the box. Megan perked up instantly. She quickly grabbed it and started pressing buttons. Alex and Jocelyn looked confused.

"You said it was impossible to transport us back." Alex said.

"I know that, but the box still has enough energy to bring one more thing into this world." Megan said. I light hologram appeared of a vile of blue serum. Megan pressed a final button and the projection became real. She grabbed it before it crashed to the ground. They all looked at the vile.

"What is it?" Jocelyn asked. Megan smiled slightly and said one thing that made their eyes go wide, "Project SHARKSCREAM." Megan took the cap off the vile and they all stared at the smoke, which formed to look like a shark. It swam in a circle around the three.

"It's deciding who'll have the dominating powers. Whoever it chooses will have stronger powers." Megan explained. Everyone was dead silent. The shark-like smoke stopped by Alex, then turned around and darted toward Megan. It hit her and she absorbed it. Suddenly, she let out a roar and the blue serum in the vile floated out and divided into three parts. One looked like a hammerhead shark. It swam toward Alex and he absorbed it. Another looked like a tiger shark. Jocelyn absorbed it. The final one looked like a great white, which Megan absorbed. They were all blown back, and passed out as a blue dot formed in each of their throats. They opened their mouths and let the chrystals fly out. Each chrystal turned into a necklace and gently descended onto their necks. Alex and Jocelyn's were white, but Megan's chrystal was a deep blue. The glowing stopped. They regained consciousness. The three stood up and looked at each other. They didn't notice a yellow chrystal fly out the window at lightning speed. Megan was smiling brightly. "We are now the Aqua Alliance." she said.

They said alltogether, "Warriors of the sea! Ferocious are we! Together we will be, heroes truthfully! Shark Girl, Hammerhead, and Star!" Just then, a flash of lightning came from outside. "Well, I think we should go home before it starts raining." Megan said. They started to leave, but Alex stopped them. "Wait! We should keep the chrystals hidden so that the penguins don't go all commando on us." he said. "Good plan." Jocelyn said. They took their chrystals off and hid them behind a secret spot in the shop. They said their goodbyes and left. Little did they know, the penguins had already seen them.

"Mutants! I should have known! Kowalski, grab those chrystals and hide them in the HQ. Hide them in a place where Green Eyes would never go." Skipper ordered. Kowalski went to the secret place and took the chrystals. "What are we going to do with her, sir?" Private asked. "I say we capture her and do tests. Then we keep her prisoner for a while until she tells us everything about this so called Aqua Alliance." Skipper said. "What about the other two?" Kowalski asked. "We don't need them. All we need is the leader. But if they get in the way, we'll capture them too." Skipper said. Rico hacked out a rope and a tazer. They jumped out the window and quietly followed Megan.

It was getting dark out. Oddly enough, it didn't rain. Megan walked walked down to where the penguin habitat was. She quietly looked to see if the penguins were out. Luckily, they weren't. She hid in the shadows and slowly walked closer to the habitat. Something didn't feel right. It felt like she was being watched. She walked slowly, and realized that she heard extra footprints close by. She hurried and swam to the island. (She could swim now since she was part shark.) Then she felt something drag her under water. She kicked and tried to swim back to the surface. Whatever had her wouldn't let go. She had no choice but to swim down. She started to swim downward, but suddenly changed direction and shot towards the surface. She leaped out of the water, sending whatever had her flying through the air. She realized that it was one of the penguins. "What the heck?" Megan thought.

Another penguin grabbed her from behind and tried to pin her to the ground. Megan elbowed him the way she elbowed Rico earlier and karate kicked him back. Finally, the third one grabbed her and flipped her in the air. He pinned her to the ground, face down, and pinched her shoulder. Megan instantly felt her body tense up, then become paralyzed. She was still conscious, though. The penguin that pinned her flipped her onto her back. It was obviously Kowalski who had pinned her, since he was the only one who was a match for her. Megan looked extriemely confused. Megan had thought the penguins were her friends. It wouldn't have mattered if it had been someone else, but this was different. She was a fangirl for god sakes! They tied her up and carried her through the fishbowl door. They took her to a dark room with a spotlight.

"Kowalski, you run some tests on her. Then after you do that, call me." Skipper ordered. He looked at Megan, then sneered. "I will find out the secrets of this so called 'Aqua Alliance'." He closed the door behind him. The lights flickered on to reveal a huge lab. Kowalski took out a large helmet with needles on the inside. _"Oh god! They found out about the Aqua Alliance! Now I'm some sort of experiment! And that would be so impressive if I wasn't the one about to wear that helmet!" _Megan thought. She tried to stuggle, but the ropes were too tight.

Right before Kowalski placed the helmet on her head, Megan screamed, "Just don't hurt Alex or Jocelyn! Do whatever you want to me, but please don't hurt them!" She closed her tear filled eyes, looked away, and waited for the peircing, painful needles to enter her skull. Nothing happened. She still waited, but still nothing. She opened her eyes and saw Kowalski staring at her with a smile. "We aren't going to hurt them, or you." The other three penguins were standing by the door. Skipper came up with an identical smile, "I can't believe you thought this was real! This was all just a test." Megan looked confused and scared at the same time. "A test? For what?"she asked. "To see if you were evil." Skipper explained. "But I guess this proves that you're not." They untied Megan. Her look of confusion turned into a look of pure ticked off anger. "Of coarse I'm not evil! Are you guys crazy? Why would I be a fan if I were evil?" she yelled. After that, she calmed down. "You could have just asked me." she said simply. Tears were still running down her cheeks. Kowalski put the spiky helmet thing down and said, "Look, we're sorry. Please don't cry." Megan said bravely, "I'm not crying. I'm fine. Just don't do that ever again." She wiped the tears off her face. Kowalski gave her a hug. "I was scared that my friends were going to get hurt." Megan said. "They won't get hurt." Kowalski replied. The others came around and each gave her a big hug. Skipper patted her head like a little child and laughed at the annoyed expression on her face. "Well, Green Eyes, you should probably get to bed now. It's getting late." he said. Megan mimicked Skipper's tone when she said, "Well, Flat Head, I don't think you know this but I'm not some little kid." Skipper looked surprized at Megan's quick comeback. "Flat Head?" Megan looked at him and said, "The nickname suits you, really. I just thought of it now. Or do you want me to call you a different nickname. I've got a million of them." Man, did her smart alec tone tick him off! He looked at her with his "Don't Mess With Me" look and said, "You may think you have the upper flipper, but think again. Remember, you are no match for my quick thinking skills, little girl. I could take you down with one flipper behind my back." Megan crossed her arms and said, "Mess with the shark, get the teeth. I wouldn't mess with the shark if I were you." All eyes watched as the two challenged each other with quick remarks. Then Megan said, "I'm not afraid of you, Skipper." Skipper replied, "You should be." Megan replied with one last remark, "Sorry, but sharks don't get scared." She growled, which made him back off and feint. Megan looked down with a triumphant look on her face. Skipper looked up angrily at Megan and said, "You win this time, mutant, but don't try it again." Megan turned and walked away. Skipper stood up and looked at his team. "We will never speak of this to anyone." he said. Megan overheard and laughed loud enough for them to hear it. _"Another job well done, Sharkie. Well done." _Megan thought as she fell asleep in her bunk. She suddenly heard two other voices in her head. It was Alex and Jocelyn trying out the shark telepothy. _"Good night, Shark Girl." _Alex thought. _"Goodnight, Hammerhead. Goodnight, Star." _Megan thought back. _"Goodnight guys." _Jocelyn thought back. Megan slowly drifted to sleep, when Alex thought again, _"By the way, what are we gonna do now?" _Megan smiled, _"Animals or not we are still the Aqua Alliance. We have an important job to do. And you know what that is." "Save the world."_ Jocelyn thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Look Alive, Green Eyes

Megan slowly walked apon the blue-gray stepping stones that led its way across the river. The river was a clear chrystal blue, with a few fish swimming through it. To the left was a waterfall, which the river came from. The waterfall was about twenty feet tall, and it made barely a sound when it crashed apon the water below. The grass on both sides of the river was green and covered in morning dew. It was perfectly peaceful. Megan was in her Shark Girl suit, but without her mask. She had left her shoes on the other side of the river. She enjoyed the feeling of her bare feet on the smooth stepping stones which were slightly damp. She had her eyes closed so she could learn how to trust her instinct. She breathed in as she leaped onto the next rock. She heard a light smack as her foot made contact with the wet stone. It didn't sting at all.

She was prepared to jump again, until she heard a loud rumble. She looked to her left, and saw the waterfall collapse into an oblivion. The muddy mess splattered everywhere. A drop of it hit her sleve, and it immediately started to burn through the fabric. She quickly wiped it off and looked around. The mud was decaying everything around her. The grass turned a discusting yellow, the water a murky green. The rocks started to dissolve into nothing. The rock she was standing on was almost half gone. She struggled to maintain her balance. If she fell in, she wouldn't get out alive.

Megan slipped and fell in. She could see the surface get farther and farther away as she sunk deeper and deeper. She realised that she was sinking farther than the river was deep. She started to sink into complete darkness. She suddenly did the unthinkable. She opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could. She felt two strong hands grab her. It started to shake her as hard as she could. Megan tried to struggle, but the hands wouldn't let go. She kicked and screamed, but she couldn't get away. Then she heard a voice.

"Look alive, Green Eyes! You're asleep! Wake up!" it said. Megan was suddenly pulled away from the world that she was in. She realised that it was a dream.

Megan opened her eyes, and realised that she was in the penguin HQ. She was surrounded by the four penguins. And they all had worried looks on their faces. Skipper had had her by the arms and was trying to shake her awake. Kowalski had a lot of medical supplies. Rico and Private had a large bucket of water. Megan sat up and looked at them, confused.

"Who had a heart attack?" Megan asked. They all calmed down a bit. Rico and Private put the water away. Kowalski checked Megan's pulse. "What happened?" she asked more clearly. Skipper was the first to speak.

"You were screaming in your sleep. You kept on saying 'I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!' You scared us silly." Skipper said. Megan looked really shocked at what she was hearing. Kowalski stopped the stop watch he was holding and wrote down the results.

"A hundred and five beats per minute! That isn't natural for a penguin." he said. Megan rolled her eyes at them.

"First of all, I'm a mutant. Some things, like heart rates, won't be the same as normal. Second of all, it was just a nightmare. I'm fine. You don't have to worry." Megan said. It didn't convince them at all. They all pointed to something. Megan looked at where they were pointing. On the roof of her bunk was a huge cracked dent. It was about the size of her head. She realized that she made that dent. She didn't look worried.

"It didn't hurt. I'm telling you, I'll be fine." Megan said again. She got up out of her bunk and walked around to demonstrate. Then she suddenly did a backflip, then looked back at the four. "See. I'm fine. Don't wor-" Megan said before she passed out. Skipper had expected that to happen, so he and Kowalski caught her before her head hit the floor. They laid her back in her bunk. She woke up suddenly. She didn't seem as fine as she said she was. They all looked at her like they had proved their point. "Okay, I'll admit it! I'm not fine, OK? You happy? Sheesh!" she said exasperately. Skipper smiled as he patted her head. Megan got the same annoyed expression on her face.

"You got spunk, kid. I like that." he said. Megan smiled slightly and tried to get out of her bunk again, before Kowalski stopped her.

"Oh no you don't. I don't think that it would be smart for you to get up again. You've had too many concussions. You need to rest." Kowalski said. Megan got a "You've gotta be kidding me!" look on her face.

"I am not a kid! So, could you please stop treating me like one?" Megan said annoyed. She was thirteen, for heaven's sake! She was a teenager at the least. Why couldn't they see that! It was just like how it was in the human world. "Maybe it's just me getting used to my mutation that's the problem. Or maybe it was the backflip. Can you guys at least give me a chance? If I pass out again, you guys win. Okay?" she said calmly. The four looked at each other for a brief moment, then nodded to each other.

"Fine, you get one more chance. But even if you feel the least bit dizzy, Green Eyes, it's back to the bunk. Got it?" Skipper said authoritively. Megan nodded, then got out of her bunk. "Okay, I'll take it easy today. Man, you guys are just like my dad!" she said, happy to at least compromise. They all lined up to hop out of the habitat, with Megan at the back. They all climbed out in single file.

When Megan was halfway out of the fishbowl entrance, she felt super strange. It was like she was hit by a truck or something. She looked down at her flippers, and gasped at what she saw. They were glowing a blue color. She heard a buzzing sound in the back of her head. She suddenly screamed as she fishbowl entrance closed tightly around her waist. But, truth was, the entrance wasn't shrinking; she had suddenly turned back into a teenage girl. She was in a pink t-shirt with an M on the front. Her hair hung slightly in front of her face as she thrashed about, trying to get free. The entance had tightened aroung her waist, shortening her breathing. The four penguins were extriemly shocked.

"Skippa, who's the human?" Private said frantically. Megan looked at them with a frustrated face.

"It's me! I'm stuck!" Megan said through gritted teeth.

"Well, hello Stuck. Where's Megan?" Skipper said, not letting his guard down. Megan rolled her eyes at the four.

"I'm Megan! Now please get me out! I can't breathe!" Megan responded. Rico hacked up a peice of dynamite. Megan's eyes grew wide. "No! That'll kill me!" Rico threw the dynamite out of the zoo. It exploded with a bang! Just then, a girl in blond hair showed up. She had a blue shirt on with a J on it. She was wearing bright blue jeans. Her face was recodnized instantly by Megan. It was Jocelyn in human form. She walked up to the penguin habitat just as a boy in brown hair and green eyes showed up. He had a gray shirt with an A on it. It was Alex.

"Megan! What happened?" Jocelyn practically screamed.

"Yeah. We're humans again. But, we can still talk to animals." Alex inquired. They both realized the "tight" spot Megan was in.

"Jocelyn, go into the penguin HQ. See if you can pull me back in. Then, I'll go out the other way." Megan said. Jocelyn couldn't hold back her laughter.  
"You're having a tinker bell moment, aren't you Sharkie?" Alex said before Megan shut him up. She controlled the water so it blasted Alex off the island. Jocelyn dove under water and went through the underwater door. Jocelyn grabbed Megan's feet and pulled hard. Megan was pulled through the hole instantly. Megan and Jocelyn swam out of the other entrance.

"I have one thing to say at this point," Skipper said "Mutants are confusing."


	7. Chapter 7 CONTEST

**The Next Chapter: You Decide**

**Okay, This isn't a real chapter. I am giving chapter 6 to you readers. I am having a contest. I am letting you write this chapter. The catch, ONLY THREE WRITERS WILL HAVE THEIR IDEAS IN THE CHAPTER. All you have to do is:**

**Step1- Go to my profile page.**

**Step 2- Write a review with your ideas on what should happen in this chapter. Please keep it under a K+ limit, please.**

**Step 3- Wait until February 20th, 2011. Three lucky writers will have their ideas in my chapter. I will give them full credit and put their names at the beginning of the chapter. **

**Rules:**

**1. No killing any charachters.**

**2. Nothing inapropriate.**

**3. Keep it under the K+ limit.**

**4. USE YOUR IMAGINATION AND HAVE FUN! **

**THE RACE IS ON!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I will not give much away in this chapter. BTW: Sharkira is pronounced (shark-EYE-ruh)**

Chapter 7: Sharkira?

Megan, Alex, and Jocelyn were still standing on the penguin island. Megan kept pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what was going on. She had one hand on her hip, one on her chin. Jocelyn sat down cross-legged and decided to mess with her blond hair. Alex stood there with his hands in his pockets. The four penguins were still blown back by the whole back-to-human thing. Megan finally spoke up.

"Okay, so we're back in our normal form. Well, somewhat normal. We're still mutants and we can still speak with animals. How this happened, I don't have a clue."

Jocelyn looked at Megan. This was very unusual for her. Usually Megan knew dead on what was happening and why. This time Megan actually admitted not knowing the solution. Megan just shrugged. She then sat by the side of the island and leaned back, submerging her head underwater. She hung there for a while. The penguins looked confused.

"What's she doing?" Skipper asked Jocelyn.

"She says that she thinks best with her head upside down." Jocelyn explained.

Megan suddenly perked up, her eyes wide. Jocelyn and Alex looked confused.

"Our power chrystals! The only reason we are human has to be because they've been moved." Megan said. Jocelyn and Alex didn't look like they understood. Megan rolled her eyes at them.

"If the chrystals are moved from their current position, without being placed on out necks, then our DNA reboots into it's original human-mutant form!" Megan said. Jocelyn and Alex understood then, somewhat. Megan then put a hand on her chin, then started to mutter.

"But who could have moved the chrystals? Surely we would have known. Wait...Oh God!" She stared at the four penguins, and by the look of her face, she was mad! She took a step toward them, and they each took a step back. "What...did...you...do...to...our...chrystals?" Megan asked them slowly.

Jocelyn stood up. She looked straight at Megan and said, "Megan, you don't think!" Megan raised a hand, motioning her to stop talking. Megan then pointed an acusing finger at the penguins.

"What did you do to our chrystals!" Megan practically screamed the words. The four started to back away.

"Whe didn't do anything to your chrystals." Kowalski said. Megan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" she asked. They all nodded. Megan looked at Jocelyn and smiled. Jocelyn smiled back. Alex came forward.

"Okay. We'll see if you four are lying. Megan here has a special power." Alex explained. Megan nodded.

"As leader of the Aqua Alliance I can call the chrystals to my side." All of the penguins started to look nervous. Megan stood with her hands behind her back. She opened her mouth and spoke.

Chrystals of power,  
life of the sea.  
A big blooming flower,  
Please glow for me.

A blue glow emitted from the penguin HQ. The four penguins tried to run. Unfortunately for them, Alex trapped them in a cage of water. Jocelyn placed her hands behind her back and slowly paced around the four penguins.

"Whatever is the matter? You four aren't trying to run away, are you? Why? Hiding something like, oh I don't know, OUR CHRYSTALS!" Jocelyn interrogated. That was when the penguins panicked.

"Rico! Blow this aquatic cage to smithereens!" Skipper ordered. Rico hacked up a stick of dynamite. It exploded inside the cage. All four of the penguins broke into a coughing fit. The cage didn't even looked damaged. Megan spoke again.

Chrystals of power,  
life of the sea.  
I, Sharkira, command,  
that you return to me.

The fishbowl hatch came open and out flew the three glowing chrystal necklaces. The three teens grabbed their own necklace and stared at the penguins. Megan placed a hand on her hip and twirled the necklace on her finger. The four penguins continued their escape plans. Megan, Alex, and Jocelyn started laughing.

"Didn't do anything with our chrystals, huh?" Megan said. She nodded to Alex, who nodded back. Alex flicked his hands and the aquatic cage disappeared. Suddenly another voice was heard coming from the lemur habitat.

"Whipping boy? I, King Julian, command you to return this instant! Do so or you will be whipp-ed harder!"

Alex started to panick. He ran around in circles.

"Hide me! Hide me! I can't let that idiot find me!"

Jocelyn snickered. Then she looked at who was heading toward the penguin habitat. Her smile widened. The thought of Alex being tortured by the annoying lemurs was enough to make her laugh. Alex ran and hid behind Megan. Megan rolled her eyes at him.

"Wow, Alex. You, the strongest of us, are afraid of the lemurs!" Megan and Jocelyn burst into laughter. Alex looked annoyed.

"Hey! It's not the lemurs! It's the whip that Julian has that hurts!" Alex yelled at them. Julian yelled for Alex again. Alex panicked and fell into a fetal position.

"Don't worry, Alex, I'll help you!" Jocelyn said as she pushed him into the water. Alex swam down deep and stayed there. That was when the lemurs arrived. First came in Maurice and Mort. Then came Julian. He was holding a long black whip.

"Where is my whipping boy? And why are these two human girls here?" He said. Megan looked at the penguins and nodded at Julian. That meant they had to get rid of the lemurs themselves.

"Well, we aren't exactly sure what happened to your whipping boy." Private spoke up.

"But he's not here RingTail." Skipper said. Julian nodded. He stuck his nose up and pointed to Megan and Jocelyn.

"Well, why are these two humans doing here? Ugh! They smell like fish!"

Megan looked very offended. Jocelyn clenched her fists.

"I would shut up if I were you! Because, truthfully, I am a third fish! Shark to be exact!" Megan said. Julian looked as though Megan scared the groove out of him.

"That human just talked! What witchcraft is this that the skyspirits have not told me!" Julian yelled.

"Mutation!" Megan said boldly. Julian ran out of the habitat faster than you could ever imagine. Jocelyn smiled and high-fived Megan. Alex came out from underneath the water. Skipper looked impressed.

"Wow, you got rid of him faster than we ever could. Nice job." he said. Megan smiled.

"Well, it was mostly the shock that I could understand him that scared him off. Lucky I didn't show him my shark teeth or he would have had a heart attack!"

"Who's Sharkira?" Private asked. Megan looked at him, surprised.

"Where did you hear me say that?" she asked.

"You said Sharkira when you called the chrystals to your side." Kowalski explained. Megan nodded.

"Sharkira is my real shark name. Shark Girl and Sharkie are my nicknames." Megan explained. They all understood then. Just then, an elephant's trunk grabbed Megan and pulled her out of the habitat.

**Okay, I didn't use any ideas because I only got one! I'll just say that Sharkira is in serious trouble. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I will not give much away in this chapter. BTW: Sharkira is pronounced (shark-EYE-ruh)**

Chapter 9: Mutant!

"I am not your creation!"

"Yes you are, Sharkira! I made you-"

"No! You only altered my DNA! I am still Megan!"

"Not for much longer! Soon, you will forget everything!"

"NOOOOO!"

Megan woke with a fright. She hated having the same dream over and over again. What made it worse was that they kept on getting more real every time. She could hear shouting voices, but she couldn't figure out which voice was which. Her groginess blurred her vision, but it suddenly came into view. What she saw creeped her out. She was in the lemur habitat, but it was changed to look like a tiki ceremonial thing, which reminded her a lot about the Misfortune Cookie episode.

Megan tried to move, but realized quickly that she was tied up to a pole, and her mouth was duct-taped shut. The lit torches gave the scenery an eery glow. Megan was surrounded by most of the animals; many of which she could identify. She identified Burt the elephant, Roy the rhino, Pinky the flamingo, The chameleons, and the lemurs. She couldn't didn't recognise the other animals.

"MMphhh!" She tried to scream through her duct-taped mouth. She was struggling as hard as she could, but the ropes wouldn't budge! Then, she felt something land on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Julian staring at her angrily.

"The witch has awakened!" He shouted while raising his arms to the other animals, who cheered. This confused Megan considerably. Witch? She was a mutant! She tried to look as innocent as possible, hoping that he would let her go, but was slapped in the face by Julian.

"You accursed thing! You are not supposed to be existing! The sky spirits said so! What have you to say?" He ripped the duct-tape off Megan's mouth. A red rectangle remained on her face, an echo of where the duct tape had been. The sting made her scream immediately.

"I am not a witch, you ring-tailed idiot! I am a mutant- A DNA mixture of shark and human! I may also be part penguin, but I'm still not sure! I have't been able to run some tests. Now let me go!" The trapped mutant immediately recieved another slap in the face.

"Silence, evil witch-thingy! Now, we shall send you back up to the sky where you came from! Bring the stick, Maurice!" The annoying lemur shouted.

Megan gasped sarcastically, "Oh No! You're going to poke me with a feeble stick! What are you, 3?" She looked to her left and gasped again, but this time for real.

The end of the stick was lit on fire! Megan realised her cruel fate, and started to struggle furiously. As Maurice brougt the stick closer, the trapped mutant could feel the fire's buning heat. She started to thrash about as her shark instincts took over.

"Let me go! I'm not a witch!" Megan screamed at the top of her lungs as the end of the fire-stick was pressed against her arm. She clenched her teeth as a big black burn mark was made. That's when the penguins arrived, followed by Alex and Jocelyn.

"Let her go, Ringtail!" Skipper yelled as Julian ran to a corner.

"She is a witch! I have seen her use her black magic! She must be sent back to the underworld!" The annoying King Julian argued. The penguins immediately assumed attack position.

"Fine! You can have da witch!" Julian yelled as Jocelyn and Alex untied Megan. Jocelyn gasped when she looked at her arm.

"Sharkie, your hurt!" Jocelyn yelled as she grabbed Megan's arm, observing the burn mark. Megan, trying to hide the pain, just clenched her teeth.

"I'm fine, really! It's just a little scratch!" Megan said as she pulled her arm away.

"A scratch? A SCRATCH! That is not a scratch, Meg!" Alex yelled at his friend. Megan was about to yell back when suddenly the gorillas, Bada and Bing, grabbed Alex and Jocelyn and started to throw them around. Megan was immediately ticked off.

"Hey! Drop them!" Megan yelled as she assumed attack position. Bada and Bing just laughed.

"Whatcha ya gonna do? Beat us up?" Bada mocked Megan as she just stood there with an angry look.

"Ooooh bad idea dude!" Alex said while hanging upside down in the gorilla's clutches.

Megan instantly karate-kicked one gorilla and threw him into the other, knocking her two friends out of their grasp. She continued to beat them up until they ran away. After that, Megan placed her hands on her hips and turned around, only to see the penguins staring, dumbfounded.

"What?" Megan asked, confused.

"You fight?" They all asked at once. Megan rolled her eyes at the penguins.

"No, all that kicking and punching was a new dance craze!" The mutant teen said sarcastically.

They then started to walk home. The sun was setting with colors of red, pink, and lavender. When Megan, Alex, and Jocelyn looked at it, they stood there, frozen. In the middle of the clouds, bright as day, was a sign shaped like a lightning bolt.

"That sign. Where have I seen that sign before?" Megan mumbled to herself.

"I've never seen it before, though it looks so familiar." Alex inquired.

"Like a weird dream." Jocelyn trailed off. alex and Jocelyn looked away, but Megan still stared.

"It couldn't be, could it?" Megan whispered before turning and walking off with the others. Unknown to them, someone was watching...

"Hmm...So smart, yet Sharkira still hasn't suspected me." A teenage boy with yellow hair inquired.

He was dressed in a yellow jumpsuit with a black lightning bolt on the front. A yellow mask covered his eyes, which were an electric blue. He was standing in front of a supercomputer, watching Megan and her friends walk away. As he chuckled inwardly, a dolphin with a red eye on a segaway came next to him.

"Are you sure about this, Electric Eel?" The dolphin said with a sneer, for he hardly worked with anyone, especially not a human.

"Yes, I am sure, Blowhole! Those three are mutants, with incredible power! They might look innocent on he outside, but on the inside they are always alert and ready."

"Just like my flighless foes." Dr. Blowhole said with a chuckle. "They won't be difficult to trap."

"Hammerhead and Star, maybe. But Sharkira is a different matter! She is the most powerful of the three! She is exceedingly clever, her agility remarkable. She is quick, strong, and intelligent. All in all she is ferocious, and quite sassy." The Electric Eel said while staring at her frozen picture on the screen.

"If I didn't know better I would say you have feelings for this Sharkira. Is that why you plan on turning her evil?" Blowhole said with a snicker. The Eel nodded and looked at him.

"Indeed you are right. I once asked her out, but she rejected me. But, I have never seen such courage and fire in a girl before, I will not give up. With her rage, I don't think it will be easy to turn her." The Eel said in a serious tone.

"Hmm..Someone more obsessed about something than me." Blowhole muttered to himself. "So, how will we capture her? And why do you need me for this plan?"

The Eel pressed a button on the keyboard and another picture came up. This time, it was a picture of the penguins.

"The penguins, as you may know, have befriended Sharkira and her friends. They will obviously try to rescue her. I need you to get rid of them when they try to rescue her. When that happens, you can have your revenge." The Eel said.

He then pulled up another picture. It looked exactly like Megan, only something was different. The eyes were red. She also had a devious grin and her fists were clenched.

"How we will catch her, you may ask? Just fight fire with fire. This girl on the screen is not Sharkira." The Eel said hile pointing to the girl. Blowhole looked confused.

"What? How could that not be Shark-"

The Eel lifted a hand, silencing Dr. Blowhole.

"Three years ago, a few months after Sharkira, Hammerhead, and Star were mutated, the scientists who created them decided to create an alter-ego Aqua Alliance. They used DNA samples from the three to create evil clones. Their names were Rats, Headhammers, and Sharkiro. A big battle occured, and the three alter-egos were supposedly destroyed."

"Interesting, what happened?" Blowhole asked.

"Star flew and chased Rats into a nuclear reactor. Star was able to get away before Rats disintegrated. Hammerhead threw Headhammers into an active volcano. Sharkira and Shakiro fought in a chemistry lab. Sharkiro angered Sharkira, causing her to enter a phase of unbridled fury and rage known as the shark frenzie. Using her powers, Sharkira threw Sharkiro into a shelf of glycerol and potassium permanganate." The Eel continued.

"The two chemicals, when combined, are very explosive. I believe the chemicals reacted and blew Sharkiro up?" Blowhole inquired. The Eel shook his head.

"Or so Sharkira thought. She forgot about Sharkiro's regenerative power. Since Sharkiro wasn't killed instantly, she regenerated and escaped. And still Sharkira doesn't know that her alter ego is alive, and in this dimension! We just get Sharkira alone, then Sharkiro will trap her, for she knows her weakness." The Eel burst out in evil laughter.

Just then, a girl who looked like Shakira stepped into the room. Her eyes were red, like the streak in her hair. Her outfit was like Sharkira's only it was red. Her mask was red, too. It was Sharkiro.


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally, we get to see Sharkira's evil clone! It is so cool! The battle will be epic!**

Chapter 10: Fight Fire with Fire

Sharkiro grinned from ear to ear. Finally, she would get the chance to take down her goody-goody doppleganger. As she walked toward the two villians, she hummed a few verse to a song she made up herself. She sang the lyrics in her head:

_I'm hunting for shark today!  
My nice twin will go away!  
I'll rip out her heart,  
Like I planned from the start,  
I'm hunting for shark today!_

She smiled deviously at the thought of it. The shocked look on Sharkira's face when Sharkiro stepped out of the shadows. She would laugh at her twin's foolishness, then she would capture her! Because of the burning hate built into her DNA, she would make it painful for her.

Sharkiro playfully curtsied in front of the Eel and Dr. Blowhole.

"It's nice to see you again, Electric Eel and...Um, who is this dude again?" Sharkiro asked, pointing to Blowhole.

Blowhole was still in shock. Sharkiro was exactly like Sharkira! From her voice to her looks, she could have passed for Sharkira any day. The only difference was the red eyes, which glowed with inner hate and evil. No doubt she could beat Sharkira!

"This is Dr. Blowhole. He's the penguins' arch enemy. He'll be helping us in our evil plot." The Eel said, pointing to the one eyed dolphin.

"So, he's gonna kill the penguins?" Sharkiro said, uninterested. Suddenly, an idea came into mind. Why not torture Sharkira with her greatest secret?

"Wait, why kill them right away? I think we should use them for torture, for dear Sharkira." Sharkiro said with an evil chuckle.

"What do you mean?" The Eel questioned. Sharkiro laughed and placed her hands on her hips.

"You know perfectly well that Sharkira can handle physical pain, so beating her up won't make her give in. Instead, let's use emotional pain, her one flaw. She can't take the loss of others, especially those close to her. I think that in order to really hurt Sharkira, we hurt the penguin she has a crush on." Sharkiro explained wih a grin. Blowhole looked interested.

"Really, which pengooin would that be?" The evil dolphin asked with a growing smile.

"Kowalski."

Megan, Alex, and Jocelyn walked through the zoo quietly, not trying to wake anyone up. The penguins waddled beside them. Strangely, all of them were silent. Jocelyn looked and saw a tear drip from the the corner of Megan's eye. Jocelyn tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're crying." Jocelyn whispered. When everyone looked at her, Megan quickly wiped the tear away.

"Crying? I'm not crying? Why would I be crying?" Megan stuttered with a fake smile. They all cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Sharkie, don't lie." Alex said, elbowing his friend. Megan sighed and sat down on a bench.

"Okay, maybe I miss my family a bit. I mean, we might nver see them again. We finally become superheroes, and we can't even show off in our own dimension." Megan said grimly.

"You still have me-I-I mean us." Kowalski said, blushing at his mistake. Megan smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, that makes me feel a lot better, thanks."

"Yeah, Green Eyes, you show a lot of bravery...for a girl." Skipper said with a smug.

"For a girl?" Megan and Jocelyn chimed in. Skipper rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you're pretty impressive, but nothing compared to my team." Skipper said boldly. Megan, Jocelyn, and Alex looked at each other with a smile, then back at Skipper.

"Fine, then, how 'bout a little contest?" Alex said.

"What kind of contest?" Private asked. Megan smiled.

"We race. First one to Fred's tree in the park wins!" Megan challenged. The penguins smiled and all spoke in unison,

"You're on!" They said before taking off.

"Hey!" The three teens said, running after them.

The penguins had almost reached the gate, when Alex water-blasted Private and Skipper. They were both out. Rico then threw up a big cage and trapped Alex and Jocelyn. They were then out. Before Rico cold trap Megan, though, Megan had blasted him with water, too.

All that was left was Kowalski and Megan. As she ran out of the zoo, however, Megan didn't see Kowalski. She finally stopped under a tree to catch her breath.

"I got you now!" Kowalski shouted as he jumped out of the tree and landed on Megan's shoulder. Megan screamed and curled up in fetal position.

"Ahh! Vampire! Don't drink my blood! I need my blood!" Megan whimpered as she covered her eyes.

"Bwahahaha!" Kowalski said in a dark voice. Megan opened her eyes and looked at Kowalski, unamused. Kowalski broke down laughing.

"Hey, no fair! Let go!" Megan said as she tried to pry the tall penguin off. Kowalski just kept on laughing.

"Y-you thought I was a v-vampire! C-come on, they don't even exist!" Kowalski said, still laughing.

"Stupid Alex and his stupid horror movies..." Megan mumbled to herself. She started to blush when she realized that Kowalski was still hanging on to her neck.

"Umm...Kowalski?" Megan whispered. Kowalski quickly let go, his face getting red.

"I-I-I um, really scared you, didn't I?" Kowalski asked with a half smile.

"Not as scared as you'll be." Megan said, grinning. She immediately started to chase Kowalski around the park.

After about five minutes, Kowalski dissapeared again. Megan shook her head and climbed the tree.

"Okay, you used that trick already. You can come out now!" Megan said while climbing the branches. She spotted a small figure hiding behind a branch. Megan was about to reach for it, when Kowalski's voice came from below.

"Uh, I'm down here, Megan!"

Megan, confused, looked at the small figure behind the branch. Immediately it moved and got up in her face.

"Hello?" Fred the squirrel said. Megan lost her balance and fell off the branch.

"Squirrel!" Megan yelled as she fell through the branches and onto the ground. "Hey, Kowalski, I finally met Fred. He's just like you've described him. Kowalski? Where'd you go?"

Megan suddenly heard coughing underneath her. She immediately got up to find an unconscious Kowalski.

"Oh no! I crushed my crush! I said that aloud, didn't I?" Megan started to blush. She then looked down at Kowalski again. It didn't look like he was breathing. Megan sighed.

"I'm gonna have to do CPR, aren't I? How cliche'." Megan started to lightly press on Kowalski's chest, counting one, two, three, four, five. She then leaned down and took a deep breath. Kowalski then opened his eyes, and screamed.

"M-Megan, w-what are you d-doing!" Kowalski stuttered, backing away. Megan just stood there.

"I believe I just saved your life." Megan stated bluntly. Kowalski stood there with his mouth open.

"By kissing me!"

"I did not kiss you! I gave you CPR!" Megan argued, now raising her voice.

"Why'd you give me CPR?" Kowalski yelled back.

"Because you passed out!" Megan yelled louder. This time she crossed her arms.

"Just because I passed out doesn't mean you had to give me CPR!" Kowalski inquired.

"Yeah, and just because I almost drowned a few days ago, doesn't mean you had to save me! So, why'd you save me?" Megan argued back.

"Because I love you!" Kowalski's eyes widened and he covered his mouth.

Megan couldn't believe her ears. All this time, Kowalski was just being shy! He wasn't trying to avoid her or anything. Before Megan coud say anything, Kowalski nervously ran off. Megan ran after him.

Kowalski just made the biggest mistake of his life! He had just confessed his feelings to a girl! And not just any girl, a mutant girl! As he kept running, he could hear Megan's footsteps.

Kowalski quickly inquired that Megan was angry about the confession, and was now about to kill him! Before Kowalski could scream, Megan tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"Don't kill me! I'm sorry! I know it would never work! I know you're too pretty for a guy like me! Just please don't-" Kowalski was silenced by Megan presing her lips against his beak, kissing him. As she pulled away, she smiled.

"I'm not mad, Kowalski. I secretly love you, too." Megan whispered, smiling. Kowalski's shocked expression turned into a smile.

"So, now what?" Kowalski asked.

"Now I get to spill your guts and feed them to the lobsters!"

"What?" Kowalski screeched, now trying to get away again. Megan looked confused.

"That wasn't me, Kowalski." Megan said.

"It was me!" Megan turned her head to look at the voice similar to her's.

"Sharkiro!" Megan gasped. Just then, Sharkiro stepped out of the shadows, an evil grin on her face.

"Hello, Sharkira! The Eel's been expecting you!" Sharkiro cackled.

"The Eel's alive, too?" Megan gasped.

Suddenly, Sharkiro lunged for Megan, who grabbed Kowalski and rolled out of the way. Megan threw Kowalski to the side, but Sharkiro trapped him in a cage. Megan immediately transformed into Sharkira.

A blue glow surrounded Megan as her regular clothes changed into the blue Shark Girl outfit. The two metal bracelets, one on each arm, expanded and grew until they reached Megan's elbows. On each bracelet were three silver blades, perfect for cutting.

Three gill slits formed on each side of Megan's neck. Finally, the biggest change, a blue-gray dorsal fin grew out of Megan's back, through the slit that had been previously cut in the back of her shirt.

When the transformation was over, Sharkira opened her eyes, which had changed from the hazel-green to a light blue. They seemed to glow with fury. Sharkira growled with anger, and the battle begun.

Sharkira and Sharkiro circled around each other. Sharkira had a serious look, where Sharkiro was still grinning evilly. Sharkiro leaped for Sharkira, but she dodged it easily. As she did so, Sharkira brought up her left knee, winding her evil clone. Sharkiro gasped and fell to the floor in pain. As Sharkira turned to run, though, Sharkiro grabbed Sharkira's dorsal fin and threw her into the tree.

"You skunkbag!" Sharkira said as she got up and ran towards her evil clone.

"Good!" Sharkiro replied before jumping left, dodging the attack. She then brought her left ebow down, right to the back of Sharkira's neck. Sharkira winced and fell unconscious.

"Too easy!" Sharkiro laughed as she picked Sharkira up and slung her over her shoulder. She then picked up the cage containing a shocked Kowalski, and left.

**Dun Dun Dun! Sharkira and Sharkiro- the fight of the millenium! Anyway, I'll update soon. Please REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously on "We Are One Of Them"...**

**Sharkira captured by her evil clone! Alex and Jocelyn have no idea! What will become of the Aqua Alliance?**

**Who will save the doomed heroine? (It's the girl form of hero!) What evil awaits them? What evil plan does the Electric eel and Dr. Blowhole have in store for Sharkira?**

**All these answers and more, NOW!**

Chapter 11: A Shocking Suprise. (Pun Totally Intended!)

(Sharkira POV)

My head seriously hurt! I couldn't see, hear, or smell anything! Was I dead? No, then I wouldn't be feeling any pain. Suddenly, I started to hear voices around me. They sounded dark and sinister, go figure. I was just captured by my not-so-dead as I thought, evil twin, Sharkiro! She probably wasn't going to take me someplace nice!

A felt a sharp pain in the side of my neck- a needle. My superhuman smell returned instantly. Wherever I was smelled strongly of fish.

As I concentrated my senses even more, I immediately picked up the scent of the people in the room. There were three people. One smelled like fish. I could also sense that it was echolocating. No doubt a dolphin.

There was also a person, a girl, standing next to the dolphin. I instantly recognized my own scent. Yep..Sharkiro. She smelled just like me, only a little bit more like oranges. Don't ask.

The other person standing next to Sharkiro was human, no doubt. But there was something disturbing about him. It had the scent of a mutant. He smelled very...electric...The Electric Eel! That no good slimy villian! I could feel my anger levels starting to rise slowly.

Okay, so I knew two of the three villians. But who was the the dolphin? I never fought any dolphins in my life. Another scent filled the room. It smelled like more than one person, more like twenty. I recognized the scent of lobsters. Wait...lobsters + dolphin + evil... Dr. Blowhole!

Well, duh! I was in the Penguins world! I was going to run into him sooner or later! But, what was he doing with my arch enemies? Great, just what I need! A villian convention! As if my day can get any worse!

"I think she's getting anxious. Why not give her her sight back?" Sharkiro said, no doubt with an evil grin.

I felt another sharp pain in the side- yet another needle. This time, it hurt! As I tried to yelp in pain, I realised that my mouth was covered in duct tape. I guess the Eel doesn't like my bite.

My vision returned slowly. I realized that I was strapped to a table that was facing upward, with a slit in the back for my dorsal fin. I was strapped around the arms, legs, torso, knees, and feet. I saw the faces of my captors, and sneered. Sharkiro and The Eel grinned evilly. Blowhole, however, just stared at me with disbelief.

"Doesn't look much like a mutant, or anything really that powerful." Blowhole said to The Eel.

Ha! Just wait until I get out of here, then we'll see who's powerful!

"Trust me, that's how she fools everyone! So sweet and innocent-looking, yet her powers are like a hundred great white sharks. And that doesn't even include her extra powers!" The Eel replied.

I tried to speak in reply, but I remembered the duct tape. The three villians looked at me with mocking faces. Sharkiro stepped forward and ripped the duct tape off my face.

"First of all, that hurt! Second of all, what's your evil plan his time?" I yelled.

"All in good time, Sharkira, all in good time. First, I want you to see something. I noticed that you've been taking a liking to a certain someone." Sharkiro inquired.

Oh no, this can't be good. Suddenly, Blowhole pressed a button on his segaway. I heard some sort of machine humming to life behind me. Yep, not good.

"Oh really, who? Just who exactly do I 'Take a liking to', exactly?" I scoffed.

The Eel pressed a finger against my forehead so that I was forced to look at him. Man, I really wish I could bite him at the moment!

"Oh you know who, Sharkira!" The Eel mocked.

Blowhole pressed another button on his segaway and the humming behind me grew.

"A certain pengooin you know." Blowhole said sinisterly.

Oh shoot! I totally forgot about Kowalski! Where was he? The table I was on slowly turned around to view a ray gun pointing at my face. I was tempted to say, "Cool! Did you get it from Ebay?", but I decided against it.

Depicting on the design, I instantly recognized the ray gun as the Diabologizer. Wait, if that episode has already happened, then why does Blowhole remember who he is?

"I thought Dr. Blowhole's memory was wiped by the Mind Jacker? What hap-" The grin from The Eel told me everything. "You brought his memory back, didn't you?" I asked. The Eel just nodded.

"You've probably figured out now that I'm going to turn you evil with Dr. Blowhole's Diabologizer, but there's a problem." The Eel motioned for Blowhole to explain.

"Because the Diobologizer already was fired once, which resulted in the mutant Mp3 player, it only works if the subject is willing to turn evil." The mad dolphin explained.

I laughed.

"Really? You think I'm going to let you guys turn me evil? Well I have two sweet words for you: No Way! So there!" I said. The three villians rolled their eyes.

"Of coarse you wouldn't, Sharkira! That's why we're going to...pursuade you. Lobsters, bring in the pengooin!" Dr. Blowhole ordered.

I gasped as two lobster minions dragged an unconscious Kowalski into the room. They immediately threw him into a cage.

**Okay, sorry this chapter had to be sorta short, but I will update soon. What will become of Kowalski and Sharkira? Will they survive? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12**: **Just a Dream

(Sharkira POV)

"Bwahahaha!"

"Ugh! Don't do the evil laugh, Eel. It's annoying." I said, rolling my eyes at my nemesis.

The Electric Eel sneered and got up in my face. Again, I soooo wished that I could bite him. But, at the time, I was worried about the Dioboligizer pointing at my face. The Eel started to speak.

"You know, that smart mouth of yours will get you nowhere. Unless...maybe for-"

I stopped him right there.

"There is no way I am ever going to kiss you! Get over it!" I yelled, grossed out.

Again, I looked towards Kowalski, who was still unconscious in a cage. The cage started to lift into the air. Slowly, it started to lower...into a pot of lava! Where does a dolphin get a pot of lava?

"Oh, I see you noticed the pot of lava." The Eel motioned towards the cage.

"Well, duh! You don't just assume a big pot of lava doesn't go unnoticed!" I shouted, annoyed.

He laughed and pressed a button on Blowhole's segway, much to Blowhole's annoyance. The cage started to lower into the lava. It stopped a foot above the surface.

"Join us, or he dies." Dr. Blowhole sneered.

"Leave him out of this, Eel! This battle is between you and me!" I yelled in fear. Great, fear...just what I need. A useless emotion! The Eel laughed.

"Yes, between you, me, and everyone who comes into contact with you! Even you know the price for being a mutant!" The Eel boasted.

"What do you mean? What price?" Blowhole questioned. The Eel turned in his direction.

"I told you, she's dangerous. Just like fire. Stand too close, and people get burned. Bad." The Eel explained. Blowhole looked skeptical.

"She's just a teenager. What could be the harm?" The mad dolphin asked.

Oh, I can cause harm. Just give me five minutes.

"Not to pat him on the back, but the Eel is right. I am the fury of the ocean, warrior of the sea! Predator of the waves! I can shred you up in seconds, not to mention what my other powers can do." I explained.

"She's right." Sharkiro laughed. My laugh, only evil. I hated that. Then, I saw Blowhole's eyes flash. Not in the creepy vampire way, but the way that told me he had an idea.

"Then fight your twin, mutant teen. Show us what you can do." He challenged.

Hmm...that may just be what I need to escape.

"I'll do it!"

**Sorry for the really short chapter, but I am being attacked by my sister with my other sister. Ow! Okay, review and I will try to do my best!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Just a Dream, part 2

(Sharkira POV)

"Okay, Eel, before I crush my evil twin, I have a few questions." I stated. The Eel turned to face my direction.

"Ask away, not compadre." He mocked. Ha! Weak mock!

"How did you become a mutant? Project sharkscream only affected me and my buds." I said, remembering our mutation.

The Electric Eel laughed. Unexpectedly, he shook his head.

"Haven't figured it out yet, have you Sharkie?" he asked. Figured out what?

"What do you mean?" I asked. Suddenly I had a feeling that the Eel was going to start monolouging. In other words, a long boring speech I wasn't going to care about.

"Remember the dream when you met the penguins? All real!"

This suprised me. It was just a dream message, wasn't it?

"This world is real! A different dimension! I trapped you in it, remember?"

No, I didn't remember.

"Tsk. Tsk. Let me sum it up. In our dimension, we were real mutants. You always had some memory of it. Remember when you explained the Anti-Aqua's origin?"

I forgot about that! I remember myself getting lost in thought. It had always been just a game for us as kids! It seemed so real...almost as if it was real. The sign! The Eel's sign! I remembered it when I saw it, yet I only thought it was a fairy tale! But how?

"Here's what happened. During out last battle, you indeed destroyed Headhammers and Rats, your teammates' evil clones. Sharkiro, just like you, knew better. She survived and helped me escape." he continued.

"Then, we devised a plan. We discovered your true identity MEGAN! You were so furious! To save your family, you drained power _and _memory of all the mutants, including yourself. You stuck us all in this parallel world, in an attempt to keep us away from your family." The Eel laughed.

"But, in order to stay off the child missing list, you programmed a special order into the brains of Hammerhead, Star, and yourself. The machine you used to transport dimensions would be activated whenever you fell asleep. I was the one who destroyed the machine with sonic radar. You had programmed yourself a safety code for that situation. Project SHARKSCREAM was created so you could regain your powers if anything went wrong."

I realised that it was the truth. I had felt the urge to grab Project SHARKSCREAM, though I didn't know why.

"When you brought back your powers, I regained my powers and my memory. You three aren't as fortunate. Why, you ask? Three words..." The Electric Eel spoke. Dr. Blowhole grinned and pressed a button on his Segaway.

**"THE MIND JACKER!" **The subwoofer boomed. I gasped. How did my memory get erased without me remembering it? Oh yeah...the mind jacker...duh!

"And now you know. Want to remember, don't you? Here you go, one bottle of memories." The Eel burst into laughter as Blowhole took out a bottle of purple gas- MY MEMORIES AS A MUTANT! He opened the bottle and the gas flew towards me. It hit me like truck!

"YOU SLIMY SON OF A REMORA!" I screamed as my mind raced. I remembered when I was kidnapped and mutated, and when I acccidentally mutated Alex and Jocelyn from my unstable blood from a papercut. I relived all my battles. All my injuries I refelt. Every time I got angry, sad, happy, witty, or just plain ticked, it all returned instantly! Even...Kyle. Oh Kyle... I lost him in a battle. He never knew until the Eel...THAT MONSTER! I remembered then why I refused to love any guy. I started to scream, uncontrollable of my emotions.

"Awww...we made her scream. If only Kyle could see you now-" Sharkiro mocked my pain.

"DON'T YOU DARE! YOU HAVE NEVER LOVED! IF YOU WERE ANYTHING LIKE ME YOU'D CRY OUT FOR HIM, TOO!" I screamed.

"Oh, so it's FOR him! You heartbroken warrior! HAHAHA!" Sharkiro laughed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. The memories hurt so much... I roared. It echoed through the lair. Even the lobsters got frightened.

I calmed down after a bit. I just felt a tad dizzy. The Eel and Sharkiro laughed at me, while Blowhole was still shocked at my echoing roar. Also, I felt my teeth with my tongue, and indeed they had sharpened into shark teeth. Wow, I must look scary.

"Ugh, let's just get this over with! To the arena!" The Electric Eel said. What arena? Just then, the Eel stuck a needle in my neck. Everything went dark.

**Yeah, the suspense must be killing you readers, huh? Well, don't ya fret. Sharkiro and Sharkira will fight next chapter, I promise.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Mess with the shark...

(Kowalski POV)

I was in a cage when they knocked Megan, or Sharkira, out with a needle. They released her from the shackles and she fell to the floor like a rag doll. She tried to stand up, but I guess the tranquilizer was too strong. The Electric Eel caught her in his arms and Sharkiro grabbed her feet. Together, they carried her and threw her down a chute. The Eel laughed and turned to Sharkiro.

"Better get ready for battle. Remember, right when her back is turned, drug her with this needle. It will enhance her aggression level. Maybe, if we taunt her enough, she'll go into a shark frenzie. Then, we can hit her with the diaboligizer." The Eel explained. He handed her a needle. Blowhole laughed.

"Ha! That teenager will not stand a chance against her evil twin! What's the point?" Blowhole asked. The Electric Eel sneered.

"She's more powerful than you think." The Electric Eel stated.

"By the way, speaking of power...how is your host body operating?" Sharkiro asked.

"Fine, just fine. He's been stuck in my subconscious for a while. I've gotten quite used to this body. Plus, it's the body of Sharkie's little love." The Electric Eel laughed. Wait, little love? Darn, I'm getting jealous.

"She's pretty ticked off about you possesing Kyle's body, Eel. Has he had any 'inside' thoughts about Sharkira?" Sharkiro asked. The Eel smiled.

"Oh, you'd laugh if you heard him. Even now he's thinking 'Megan is a mutant? How?' Ha, it's pathetic!" The Eel laughed.

Meanwhile...in the Central Park Zoo...

Jocelyn and Alex were waiting by the gate of the zoo, along with the three penguins. It was near midnight, and Megan and Kowalski wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Okay, that's it! I'm going to find her!" Jocelyn said while heading toward the gate. Alex stopped her.

"Meggy can take care of herself. I'm sure she's alright." Alex told Jocelyn.

"I wouldn't say so," Skipper explained, "Kowalski would never be out this late. I think something happened to them."

Somewhere in the evil lair...

(Sharkira POV)

I woke up and found myself in some sort of roman gladiator arena. I was still in my full Sharkira attire. I looked around, and it seemed as though the top of the arena was sealed off in a dome. No windows or doors. In the center of the arena, though, was a pool of water. Immediately I dived underwater to try and escape.

Dang, I thought. It was a deep pool, but it was barred at the tunnel entrance. I was locked in. When I emerged, a big screen appeared, revealing the Eel and Blowhole.

"Welcome to the arena of death!" the Electric Eel announced. "How does it look?"

"Not exactly a place I'd build a summer home." I said bluntly, as if I didn't care. The Eel rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway, this will be the battle of the fittest. The clash between goody-goody Sharkira," The Eel pointed to me, "And her evil clone, Sharkiro!"

Suddenly, out of the shadows, emerged my evil twin. She smiled a devious grin. I glared at her.

"Only one will survive...blah blah blah." Dr. Blowhole said, uninterested.

"Begin!" The Eel announced.

Sharkiro grinned evilly and ran towards me, her teeth bared. I jumped and kicked her side. She was stunned for a moment, but she quickly regained her composure. I quickly consentrated on the water in the pool. My hands glowed blue, and suddenly the water did as well. With one swift hand movement, I controlled the water and lifted some of it out of the pool. Then, I threw the water ball in the direction of my clone. She slammed into the wall. It created a large crack.

As she was dusting herself off, I surveyed my surroundings. The Eel was watching Sharkiro. Blowhole, however, had suddenly become interested in the battle.

Suddenly, I felt a prick in my neck. I turned around, and Sharkiro was standing there, a hypodermic needle in hand. My blood started to boil with rage. I hated needles! And I hated Sharkiro! Wait, what's going on here? I'm not this violent.

Suddenly, Sharkiro ran. I chased after her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: You get the teeth

(Sharkira POV)

Anger consumed me. I could no longer think. Instinct, I must rely on instinct. I chased Sharkiro across the arena, my shark teeth bared. Instinct, I was consumed with instinct. I could no longer breathe on my own. Everything blurred. I felt anger...immense anger...shark frenzie. I felt myself roar, and I started to glow blue. Not just a feint glow, either. I looked at my hand, and it was totally blue. My hair was blue, my eyes were blue, and I glowed blue as well.

I lashed out at my evil twin, no longer able to control my powers. I wasn't sure what was going on. All I know is, after a while, a blast was heard, and Sharkiro fell down, dead. The blast came from the Electric Eel, who was now in the arena. As I was about to go for him, he yelled.

"Fire!"

(Blowhole POV)

I carelessly observed the battle between the two mutant teenagers. By the looks of it, it seemed as though the evil twin, Sharkiro, would win by far. I had just assumed she had been given extra powers in order to over power the good one, Sharkira.

As I turned to leave, I promptly said,

"After the battle, you're going to clean up the remains of that one girl, Sharkira. Not me."

But the Eel stopped me, and turned me around. I then saw something unnatural. Sharkira was winning. I suddenly became interested. She had started to glow blue, and was lashing out with immense fury. Indeed she was a mutant; a true weapon, maybe even the ultimate weapon. I realized, right away, that this plan was truly evil. Better yet, it was perfect!

The Electric Eel had entered the arena and executed the evil twin.

"Fire!" he shouted. I grinned and pressed the button on the diaboligizer. It quickly shot a beam at Sharkira. She stopped glowing and collapsed to the ground. I waited.

(Experiment X POV)

_Hammerhead...Star..._

Who were these people? Who am I?

_Aqua Alliance...must protect...the_ocean...

I realized who I was. I was experiment X. My purpose was to destroy the Aqua Alliance. My master was the Electric Eel. I was a monster, and I love it.

I slowly opened my eyes. I stood up, and awaited my command. My blood was like fire. I was anger. Suddenly, my master walked up to me with an evil grin.

"Welcome to the world, X. Your first mission: go and destroy the Aqua Alliance." He ordered.

"Yes, my master." I spoke.

**Hiyas! Sorry for the short chapter, but Happy Thanksgivings Day! I'll update soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Writers Block Contest

Yes, yet another wave of writer's block has passed through my head. So, my dear friends, In honor of Christmas, you guys write the next chapter. You can write in your reviews your ideas of what should happen next. The best idea wins!  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**  
(And by the way... xxxMeganAgent14xxx is not me in any way, shape or form! I am the only MeganAgent13, and that is how it will always be! So, just to keep this clear as day, xxxMeganAgent14xxx is not me! So if she claims to be me, don't believe her! (If she even is a she.)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A Twinlkle of Love

(Blowhole POV)

"Excellent." I thought as I saw my new evil shark/human. Now I could destroy her pesky little friends and her know-it-all crush. But first, I had to figure out a way for Kowalski not to warn the others of this. But how? While thinking, I was interrupted by the sound of fighting...by two of my lobsters.

"What..are..you..fighting..about?" I screamed in rage as I came over to lobsters playing tugging of war with a gigantic book.

"Its just trash boss! But this fishhead wont give it up!" one of them explained, grunting and pulling.

"No! It might be important to the boss! I found it while getting fish for the boss!" the other one said, pulling with all his might, "And who you calling fishhead, weedbreath?"

I rolled my eyes and took the book, about to throw it at them when the title caught my eye.

'Book of Spells'

I searched through it and found what I needed for Kowalski.

(Kowalski POV)

I woke up with a strong headache and found myself still in a cage. I looked over and saw Blowhole. He was reading a big book while putting something purple potion like substance in a small cup while talking with one of his lobster minions.

"What have you done with Megan?" I yelled at him. He looked over at me with an evil grin, then started to head towards me.

"Well pesky little pengooin, you'll find out soon enough but first, how about you cool off?" He said, then poured the potion onto me. It quickly dryed after a few seconds.

"I'm going to-" I said, but then I couldn't find the rest of the words, "Im going to-!"

Blowhole was laughing evilly, then said, "Silly pengooin. You can't find the words to say because I put a spell on you. You can still talk...but can't tell the other pengooins and Sharkira's little mutant friends about what happened here. Lobsters! Take him away and back to the zoo!"

I saw two lobsters heading towards me. One was holding a big sack. Before they took me, I saw her. Megan, all sweet and friendly, now evil and staring at me. There was no smile but no frown either. Before I went into the sack, I thought I saw a little twinkle of love in her eye.

"She's still in there.." I whispered as I was being dragged away.

(Blowhole POV...again)

I saw Kowalski being taken away in a sack.

"Ha, now to enjoy the show.." I said as I was heading towards my big screen.

"Experiment X! Come here!" I yelled for my shark/human. She came at a great speed and I told her,

"Destroy your mutant friends...and Kowalski...and anyone else if they get in your way!"

"Yes master." She said and before she left, I thought I saw a twinkle of love in her eye.

"Ugh," I thought, "love. I will never unerstand it." I went back towards my big screen, ready to watch some enemies being destroyed.

(Kowalski POV)

I was dropped in the lemurs habitat, watching as the two lobsters went away. I then saw Megan, her face full of no emotion. She had a laser in her hand and aimed it at me. I started to run.

A blast come from behind me and hit a rock, smashing it to bits. She laughed wickedly.

"Pity, I had only one shot left. I guess I'll have to use my other powers."

She roared and chased me out of the zoo and into the park. She repeatedly tried to blast me with water from her hands, which I dodged.

"Megan! Don't! It's me Kowalski remember!" I shouted.

"Kowalski who?" she replied.

"Kowalski! You know, you have a crush on me! You kissed me in the park before we were kidnapped!" I said. She didn't listen to me.

(Experiment X POV)

Kolwaski? Crush? Kiss? His pesky little lies were annoying me. I took another shot at him and this time he jumped and rolled onto a corner. I stood on front of him, my hand aimed at him, ready to fire.

"No Megan..." he said softly. I grinded my teeth a little and saw a tear fall from his eye. I lowered my hand and then memories flashed through my mind.

_"Then why did you save me?" Megan asked Kowalski._

_"Because I love you!" Kowalski said. Then, embarrassed, then ran off._

For a second, Megan returned. Quickly, she lowered her hand and kissed Kowalski passionately. As she pulled away, she spoke.

"I can only stay like this for a bit. I need to tell you...I love you. And I'm trusting you to get me out of this."

Then, as soon as she returned, I took over her again. Then, I ran away to find the other mutants: Hammerhead and Star, friends of Sharkira, enemy of me.

(Alex POV)

I was walking with Star when I saw Kowalski running towards us.

"Run!" he said, "Blowhole turned Megan evil and got her to target the three of us!"

I saw Sharkira coming, shooting us with her powers. We all dodged it and started to run to the penguins habitat.

"Kowalski!" I said,"find Skipper and the others! Star and I will hold off Sharkira!"

(Experiment X POV)

"Finally some worthy opponents," I thought as I dodged one of Star's lasers.

"Sharkira stop! Its me, Jocelyn!" said Staras she flew in the air.

"And me, Alex!" said Hammerhead while standing on a water twister he made. Memories flashed in my mind again

_"Warriors of the sea! Ferocious are we! Sharkira, Hammerhead, and Star!" We said as we roared with glory. We had once again obtained our super mutant powers, and were loving it!_

"Guys..." I heard Megan's voice say in my head. NO! I will not let her take control! I gripped down again. Then I read her thoughts and realised her plan. The first kiss she gave Kowalski was a genetic trace signature. If Kowalski kissed her/me again, Megan would return. I wouldn't let this happen!

"Kowalski! You know what to do!" Megan shouted through my voice. NO! I ran as Kowalski chased me, a slight grin on his face.

I took of running, shooting at Kolwaski but he dodged every one. Suddenly, rock formed in front of me but I ran around it. I saw Star flying, holding Hammerhead as he controlled earth. I then found the ground beneath me rising and wrap around me. Then all of sudden, I found familiar lips, evil turning back to love.

(Sharkira POV)

I finally was released from my evil self, and I felt myself smile. Kowalski broke the kiss and smiled.

"Well that was nice." he said. Then, just before Hammerhead was about to release me, Kowalski stopped him.

"Wait just a second." He said, a now obvious grin on his face.

"Why?" I asked. Kowalski leaned in close to my face.

"I just thought I could put in a few kisses before you could stop me." he said. I smiled as well.

"Well, I guess I do owe you one, my hero.." I replied.

**Okay, I know it's been a while so here ya guys go! And a special thanks to my new friend Starbomb! Thanks Starbomb!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Seriously?

"So, let me get this straight. My evil clone shows up, kidnaps me, takes me to my arch enemy's lair, and assists him in turning me into a super-monster. Then the evil monster me goes on a rampage to destroy my friends and the zoo, and my two best friends have to fight me to get Kowalski to kiss me, then I turn back to normal...AND YOU WERE HERE WATCHING TV WITH HEADPHONES ON!" Megan shouted.

Skipper, Private, and Rico were standing in the corner of the HQ, a petrified look on their faces. Indeed they had been watching the monster truck movie marathon in high definition. And the only way to listen to the live action was to wear special surround sound headphones. So evidently they had been oblivious to the action.

"Seriously?" Jocelyn said. "Headphones?"

The three penguins nodded sheepishly.

"We didn't know you three were in danger." Private said with his British voice.

Megan groaned and sat on the floor while rubbing the sides of her head. With everything back to normal, (Well, as normal as mutant superheroes can get) they were going to have to get back into shape with extreme training. And since the Electric Eel had returned, they needed to be on full alert. The penguins just didn't get the big picture.

"So another mutant guy is after you three? Three against one shouldn't be that hard." Skipper said while placing a fin on Megan's blue sneaker.

"Technically, it's three against two." Alex said while constructing a paper airplane out of boredom. Skipper looked at them, puzzled.

"I thought you said that the Eel betrayed and murdered your evil twin, named Sharkiro?" He said. Megan nodded.

"She's dead alright. With me evil, he didn't need my clone anymore. She was tricked by him. A fatal mistake. The other villain involved in this plot turns out to be _your _arch enemy." she said. The four penguins were confused.

"Who, Hans?" Private asked.

"Nope." Alex said.

"Savio?" Kowalski inquired. Jocelyn shook her head.

"Hauigejd GHeoeh?" Rico (kinda) said.

"Not even close!" The three mutants said. Alex and Jocelyn exchanged glances. They seriously couldn't guess this? Seriously?

"It turns out that villain number two is Dr. Blowhole. Kinda obvious, isn't it?" Megan said, face-palming.

Skipper's humorous face was immediately wiped off of his face. What replaced it was a face that they knew too well. At the mention of his arch foe's name, Skipper's face showed an expression of anger and seriousness. Megan called it the hero's glare. The teenager quickly glanced at her two companions, telling them to back away from the flat-headed penguin. They could all see a furious rant coming on.

"BLOWHOLE! THAT BOTTLE-NOSED FREAK IS BACK? OH HE IS DEAD THIS TIME! YA HEAR ME, DEAD!" Skipper shouted at the top of his lungs. (Along with other words I chose not to type out due to the safe rating)

1 hour later...

While Skipper continued ranting, the three other penguins and the three humans/mutants had put on headphones and continued with their day. Alex was playing cards with Jocelyn.

"Got any threes?" Alex asked. Jocelyn put a hand up to her ear.

"What?" she said, indicating that she couldn't hear through the headphones.

"Got any threes!" Alex said a bit louder.

"No I don't climb up trees!" Jocelyn responded.

"No, THREES!" Alex shouted. Jocelyn cocked her head to the side.

"Bees?" she asked. "I can't, I'm allergic to bees." By this time, Alex lifted up the side of Jocelyn's headphones and shouted as loud as he could.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY THREES!" Alex screamed. Jocelyn cupped a hand over her ear in pain.

"Go fish! Ya didn't have to shout!" Jocelyn said.

Meanwhile, Kowalski and Megan were in the lab working on inventions. Megan had to stay on her knees in order to not hit her head on the ceiling. Kowalski was busy attaching wires to a large machine.

"Can you please hand me the uranium, Megan?" Kowalski said. Megan looked at him.

"What?" she shouted, her hearing obviously muffled by the headphones. Kowalski pointed toward a glowing container of uranium. Megan nodded and handed the penguin the radioactive substance. The radiation didn't effect her because she had already experienced extreme radiation during her mutation as a child and was immune to it. Kowalski added the uranium to his device and they continued working. Meanwhile, back in the secret lair, the Electric Eel growled in irritation as he watched the computer screen to see his nemesis, no longer under the control of Blowhole's diaboligizer. He saw the smiling mutant work with the penguin. He sneered at their laughing, smiling, and togetherness.

_That should be me! Stupid bird! _The Eel thought with rage. He clenched his fists and seethed with rage. He was so angry that he didn't notice Blowhole enter the room on his segway. When he did, the Eel sneered and started to grumble.

"You told me that the diaboligizer would work!"

"Didn't it?" Blowhole asked, both confused and annoyed at the human/mutant boy. The Eel snickered and turned around.

"Oh it worked. It worked until that..." The Electric Eel threw a lightning shock at a pile of junk, which collapsed with a BANG! "That penguin had to kiss her and snap her out of her trance! HE KISSED SHARKIRA! THAT SHOULD BE ME! AND I WANT MY REVENGE!" In extreme anger, the evil mutant boy lashed out with the lightning bolts onto the junk pile. Soon it was a pile of ash.

"We shall both have our revenge, Eeeeeel. Trust me. With our combined minds, nothing can stop us! Bwahahaha!" The evil dolphin cackled. It was then that the Eel got a deliciously evil plan.

"Maybe we just need a more," The Electric Eel grinned, "romantic approach? What if one of us used a machine to change ourself into an incredibly hansome teenage boy. Then, we steal her heart, kidnap her, and then LITERALLY steal her heart! It's foolproof! Bwahahahaha!"

The dolphin stared at him for a long time, then spoke up once the Eel was done laughing. "By _we _you mean you, right?"

The Eel replied, "Sadly, Sharkira has already seen all of my charms. She'd know it was me from a mile away! Although I have no idea how she can resist. Hehe. So, yeah, you're going to have to turn human and trick Sharkira."

"NO!" the mad dolphin shouted. "I am not changing myself into a disgusting human!"

The Eel sighed with irritation. "If you want to get revenge on the penguins as well you need to follow with my plan! Trust me, they'll never know what hit them!"

After Blowhole thought it through, the idea of revenge on the penguins finally changed his mind. "Fine."

Meanwhile, in the penguin HQ...

Megan was writing some mathematical equations when she looked up at Kowalski.

"Does anyone else feel suddenly nautious?"

**Okay...yeah i know. EEEEEEWWWWIEEEE! (Looks at rough draft for next chapter) DOUBLE EEEWIIEEE! Okay, I'll have the next chapter up soon. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
